This invention relates generally to the mounting of control apparatus, and particularly to the connection between a mounting base and the encasement portion or housing of such control apparatus.
Control apparatus including mounting bases of the prior art have not generally provided for multi-axially adjustable convenience, and particularly, where vehicular speed control devices have been involved. Most speed control devices have been of a simple "clamp-on" construction, wherein the control apparatus is literally clamped onto an existing turn signal arm, or provides replacement of the existing arm. However, where such devices have not involved the turn signal arm, such as those which mount directly onto a steering column, the devices have not been readily installed in desirable orientations as related to driver access and viewing. Most of such prior art devices have generally been subjected to the use of bracket adaptors and/or "cut-off" members which require bending of the brackets or other structures in order to obtain desired control housing orientation.
What is needed is a multi-axially adjustable control connection to position the control housing without the above-referenced requirements of cutting and bending.